Just My Luck
by DashingNikkiRhodes
Summary: Kenzie Gunn is the newest addition to the Diva's division. She's young, bubbly, innocent, and ready to take the wrestling world by storm. On her debuting night of Monday Night Raw, Kenzie crosses paths with none other than Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk. As time goes on, she falls for both men. But her heart had already made a choice the very first night, before the show was even over.
1. Chapter 1

The first day at a new job, is in a lot of ways, almost exactly like going through the first day of high school as the new kid all over again. Even if you've been given a tour of the building, you somehow manage to forget where everything is. Your mind convinces you that everyone is staring at you, watching every move you make. Nobody knows you, and likewise, you don't know any of them. Making friends seems almost impossible because everyone else has already set themselves in their clicks with their own friends.

These are all of the thoughts that are running through Kenzie Gunn's mind as she ties the strings of her boot in a tight knot. With a sigh, she sits back on the hard bench and rests her head against the stone wall. Kenzie closes her eyes and tries to calm her frantically beating heart. She was about to go in full panic mode.

In less than fifteen minutes, she would be stepping out in front of an audience of over thousands of people while being filmed live on camera for millions of viewers to watch. Kenzie was the newest Diva on the WWE roster and tonight was her debuting night. Her very first match was going to be against the Diva's Champion, Beth Phoenix.

Kenzie began to wring her hands together, her bright orange nail polish reflecting off the bright lights. She took in deep breath and tried to calm her nerves by studying her surroundings. The wall across from her was made up of lockers. Most of the metal doors were open, the belongings of the other girls spilling out of the cramped space. Through the doorway next to the lockers were the showers and toilets. She could hear some voices quietly coming from around the corner but she couldn't make out any words.

The floor looked as if it were made of concerte. The dull gray color stood out against the completely white room. A clock sat above the door that lead to the hallway. Kenzie's eyes kept flickering up to it, watching the hands as the seconds seemed to tick by far too quickly.

"Kenzie?" The nervous girl shakes her head and looks up to find Eve Torres standing above her. Eve's long, dark brown hair spills over her shoulders in wavy curls. Kenzie takes notice of her too long eyelashes as she bats them a few times. She quickly stands up, catching a whiff of the other girl's sweet perfume.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"Um, no. I didn't, I'm sorry. I'm a little distracted." Eve smiles a little as she brushes her bangs off her forehead.

"I asked if you're ready for your match."

"Oh! Yeah, I am! Absolutely!" She tries to say in a chipper tone, but winces. Kenzie could hear how fake she sounded and the fact that her voice bounced off the walls didn't help the matter. Eve shoots her a look with her perfectly groomed eyebrow raised.

"How about you try answering that again?"

"Okay, I'm really nervous. I'm completely doubting myself right now and I'm wondering why I ever wanted this as a career." Eve laughs, the bell-like sound was a bit startling to the new Diva.

"That's better. Listen, every girl who has ever came into this company has been in the same position as you. I promise you that you're no different than the rest of us when we first started out."

"So you were nervous your first night too?" Kenzie asked.

"Oh, of course! Everyone is! I seriously thought I was going to pee myself the first time I ever stepped around that curtain." Kenzie didn't know whether she was trying to make her feel better with humor or if she was being serious, so she smiled weakly and glanced back up at the clock. Ten minutes until show time...

"Hey, lighten up would you?" Eve lightly pushed Kenzie's shoulder. "I meant that as a joke."

"Right, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine, Kenzie. Really. Stop over-thinking this. Just smile, wave, and charm the pants off of everyone!"

"Well that's easier said than done, isn't it?" Kenzie asked.

"Not in this business, girl." Eve winks and then walks off. With another sigh, Kenzie slinks back down to the bench. After checking her boots and knee pads, she adjusts her wrist bands. Once she's sure that her ring gear is in order, she rests her head in her hands After a quick, silent pep talk, Kenzie springs herself to her feet and rushes out of the door.

In the halls, she follows the sound of the fans in order to find her way to the backstage area. Once she reaches her destination, Kenzie heads to the big, black curtain where the sound-man sits, looking bored. She approaches him and waits patiently for the middle-aged man to acknowledge her.

"Do you need something?" He finally asks, rubbing his temple.

"I'm just waiting to go out." She simply says.

"We'll you've still got five." Kenzie stared at him, waiting for the man to say more, but he had turned his attention away from her.

"Like minutes?" She asks.

"Yes. Minutes." He responds in such a way that Kenzie blushes and lowers her eyes in embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry. I probably should have known that." Kenzie quickly apologizes. "So can I just hang around here until it's time for me to go out?"

"The others usually warm-up somewhere close to here until it's time." Kenzie turns and heads for a back wall. Once she reaches the spot, she begins to stretch out her arms. She drops down into the splits and rolls her shoulders, trying to ease the tense muscles in them. Kenzie pulled her feet out from under her and rests against the wall, reaching for her toes.

"So, you must be the new girl." A voice says. Kenzie glances up to see a tall, lean man standing above her. He's wearing a bright pink shirt and his obviously bleached blonde hair is slicked back into a small ponytail. Drips of water slide down his temples. Kenzie feels her heart skip a small beat as she realizes who it is.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly gets to her feet and holds her hand out. "I'm Kenzie Gunn."

"Dolph Ziggler." He stares at the petite girl in front of him, taking in her long, caramel colored hair and dark brown eyes. She wore gold shorts with a bright blue thread. Her sports bra top was a perfect match. "Gunn, huh?" Kenzie nods her head. "Any relation to Billy Gunn?"

"Yes." Dolph waited for her to expand, but as she glanced at the floor, he could tell that he wasn't going to get more than that one worded response. "So this is your first match, huh? How nervous are you?"

"I'm extremely nervous. This is my first match since ROH."

"ROH? You mean you didn't go to FCW?" He raises his eyebrows.

"No. I didn't have to." Kenzie smiles. Dolph stares at her for a minute before slowly returning the smile, showing off his brilliantly white teeth.

"Really? You didn't?"

"Really, I didn't." Kenzie responds with a laugh. "When I signed on, they just brought me here to Raw."

"Are you bragging that you're just good enough to get in the WWE?"

"Oh, no." Kenzie says as she shakes her head. "I know a few people who were able to help the process along... And that I am bragging about." Dolph smirks and brushes a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. Kenzie finds that her gaze unintentionally goes straight to his arm as his muscle flexes, the definition of it seeming to be sculpted right out of stone. The muscle relaxes as he drops it down to his side. Kenzie blinks her eyes a few times and brings her gaze back up to Dolph's face.

"You've got about a minute, Kenzie!" The sound-man calls out. Kenzie suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to pee and vomit at the same time.

"Well, good luck out there." Dolph says and turns. Kenzie watches him walk away, her eyes running slowly down from his muscled back to his behind. Kenzie closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Thanks." She says a beat to late.

"45 seconds!" The man warns her again. Kenzie runs to stand next to the curtain just as Beth's voice echoes throughout the arena. Kenzie begins to wonder how she managed to miss her entire entrance. She couldn't even remember seeing her walk by or hearing her music hit. Then again, she had been distracted by the blonde beauty who was standing before her...

"Okay girls, here it is, the golden opportunity! I'm putting my championship on the line for the first Diva who comes out from the back." Beth pauses, letting the anticipation grow. "Come on, girls. There has to be someone in the locker room who wants this shot!" She pauses again as the fans begin to cheer, "Layla." "Isn't anyone back there woman enough to face me?"

And that's when her music is cued. Kenzie jumps slightly even though she's expecting the sound. She stays behind the curtain for a few seconds, listening to the up-beat song as it echoes throughout the arena. Kenzie sucks in a few deep breaths as she silently begs her knees not to give out on her. And then she steps around the barrier between herself and the stage that will become her life.

The arena is brightened with pink, yellow, and green lights as they flash across the somewhat silent fans. Kenzie throws one hand up in the air and waves, smiling so wide that she's pretty sure her cheeks are pushing her eyeballs out of their sockets. After standing at the top of the ramp for a few seconds, Kenzie starts skipping toward the ring, staring straight up at Beth Phoenix, not trying to focus on the thousands of people surrounding her. She bounds up the stairs and then slides through the middle rope.

Beth stares with her deep blue eyes at the small girl. She turns to the audience and points at Kenzie, as if she expects them to know who she is. Beth then turns to the referee, who shrugs his shoulders. Kenzie waves excitedly to the crowd and then turns to face her opponent, bouncing in place.

"Who are you?" Beth sneers in to her microphone. Kenzie steps forward on one foot and points at the microphone in Beth's hand. She rolls her eye and then offers it to the girl.

"I'm Kenzie!" She brightly says. Beth scoffs in disgust and rips the microphone out of her hand.

"And you're here for the shot at the Diva's Championship?" Kenzie nods her head. "You do understand that in order to become the number one contender, you have to win this match?" Kenzie nods her head again. Beth throws back her golden blonde hair and laughs. Once she's done, she rights the belt on her shoulder and throws the small girl a glare through her thin eyelashes.

"You've got to be joking."

"You challenged everyone." Kenzie reminds her.

"No. I challenged a WWE Diva. Not some... Wanna-be school girl." Beth reaches out and grabs Kenzie's arm, wiggling it around as if it were a noodle. Kenzie quickly grabs Beth's forearm and twists it around. The Glamazon gasps as she stumbles forward. The microphone crashes to the mat and the referee quickly runs over to kick it out of the way.

Beth easily pulls her arm out of Kenzie's grip and bites the inside of her cheeks. She looks around at the fans as she regains her cool composure. She tosses the belt onto the top rope and raises her arms.

"Let's do this then, pip squeak." Kenzie purses her lips and smirks. The bell rings three times and the match begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kenzie lay beaten and sore on the mat, listening to the fans cheer Beth's name, she couldn't help but smile. She quickly caught herself and tried to pull of a grimace. Kenzie rolled onto her side, pretending that her ribs were injured. The referee drops down to his knees and mouths a few inaudible words. She nods her head, pretending to know what he just whispered.

The ref puts his hands under her armpits and helps Kenzie to her feet. She struggles to straighten her back as she wraps her arm tightly around her rib cage She glances at Beth, who is standing on the middle rope with the belt above her head. Kenzie shoots her a quick glare before limping forward. The defeated Diva slowly slides herself out of the ring.

This next part was going to be the hardest... Much harder than getting the courage to step out around the curtain... Even harder than actually getting in the squared circle and wrestling... Kenzie started her walk of shame down the long ramp, keeping her head down. She watches her feet as she moves, taking slow, careful steps. She shoves the heavy, black curtain out of the way, leaving Beth and the fans behind her.

Kenzie immediately drops the act and smiles broadly. She stretches out her arms and pops her shoulders. Her first match went well! In fact, she would go as far as to saying it was great! Kenzie felt that she pulled off every move with confidence! She had slipped up a few times, but Beth was able to quickly cover her mistakes. Kenzie twists her back until she hears it pop and then relaxes.

At one point in the ring, Beth had whispered, "Good effort," in her ear and those words were all that she could currently think about. Kenzie felt on top of the world! She couldn't wait to go back to the locker room to get to her cell phone, which was surely blowing up with texts from her family. She starts to make her way there when a voice from behind stops her.

"That was a decent enough match." She turns to find a a man leaning against the wall. His foot is propped up against the cement and his arms are crossed over his chest. He's wearing a light blue zip up jacket that covers his gray shirt. "Even though you lost."

"Thank you?" Kenzie replies with her brow knitted together. "I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or not."

"Take it however you want." She stares at the man for a moment, trying to find some sort of humor in his face, but he wears a blank expression. Kenzie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks down at the floor. The victorious feeling she had just seconds ago had completely vanished with his words.

"I just mean that it's very obvious you're a newbie." She glances up at him, studying the man who was criticizing her match. He has dark circles and bags under his tired eyes. His chin and jawline are covered in facial hair. He wore an old, weathered looking hat that cast a slight shadow over his forehead. He ran his hand across his mouth, his fingers brushing over his lip ring.

"You've got a lot of improving to do, but hey, so does most of the younger talent."

"So you're basically telling me that I suck." Kenzie crosses her arms, feeling defensive.

"No. I never said that you suck." He shot back. "I said you need improvement. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you did great with your first match and to keep up the good work because I'd be lying. You have a lot of improvement to do and I doubt anyone else around here will tell you so." She backs off after hearing the irritation in his voice. Kenzie glances around for a few seconds and then sighs.

"Thank you for your input. But why are you telling me this? We don't even know each others names."

"Because I look out for the new talent. And that," He points at her and scoffs, "that has to be one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard."

"What? About our names?"

"Yes. No one with half a brain in their head steps foot in this business without knowing who the WWE Champion is." Kenzie sucks in a deep breath and rubs her hand across her arm. This man was rudely blunt, and very intimidating. Not only had he ruined her mood, but he had hurt her feelings as well. Kenzie blinks the hot tears away and clears her throat, deciding to change the subject.

"I'm Kenzie Gunn." She shortly says as extends her arm, waiting for a handshake. The champion glances down and pauses for a brief second before taking her small fingers into his own.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asks.

"About what?"

"That you have the same last name as Billy Gunn? Do you want me to backtrack now and apologize for being so honest with you because you're the daughter or niece or whoever of a member of DX and NAO?"

"No. I was just telling you my name." He raises his eyebrows.

"So you want an introduction now? Please don't tell me that you actually expect me to tell you my name too."

"It's like you said. Nobody steps into this business without knowing who the WWE Champion is." Kenzie pulls her hand away and turns to head to the locker room. She only makes it a few feet before the voice stops her again.

"Just to keep the record straight, I'm CM Punk." Kenzie bites the inside of her cheek and then storms off. Once she reaches the locker room, she barges in and goes for her bag. She digs through it, pulling out her clothes and toiletries before stomping her way to the showers.

As the hot water pours over her tense muscles, Kenzie finds herself beginning to relax. A few tears of frustration runs down her cheeks but she ignores them, reaching for the shampoo. She takes her time washing her hair and body, thinking about everything that had just happened.

She had heard rumors that the WWE Champion was a real jerk, she just had no idea how big of a one he really was. And how dare he judge her very first match! She had gone out there and gave everything she had for the audience, and yet he says to her that it simply was, "decent." And telling her that she needed to improve? If he was going to criticize her, he might as well tell her what exactly it is that she's doing wrong! Besides, Beth Phoenix had told her she was doing well! She had even whispered, "Good effort." during the match.

Kenzie slaps the shower button and slowly, the water shuts off. She stands for a few seconds, shivering in the steam. Now that she thought about it... "Good effort," didn't seem like all that much of a compliment. It sounded more like something someone would say to a child who had failed a test. And Kenzie knew that she had messed up quite a few times in the ring. Maybe Punk wasn't being a jerk after all...

Maybe he really was just looking out for her... Why, Kenzie didn't know. But he had taken the time to wait for her match to be over and confronted her with his opinion. He hadn't said anything outright mean to her, but then again, he wasn't very nice either. He was just... Honest. She couldn't be mad at him for trying to help, could she?

Deciding not to worry about it, Kenzie steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body tightly. After drying off, she dresses herself in a pair of pants and a light pink hoodie. She walks out to the lockers, stuffing the towel back into her bag. Just as she's folding her ring gear, she hears the door open. She zips her bag shut and then turns to find Eve, with Kelly Kelly at her side, walking into the room.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Eve smiles, but Kenzie doesn't even glance in her direction. She stares at Kelly Kelly, finding herself slightly taken aback by the beauty of the girl.

Kelly Kelly's hair was bleached blonde and reached her waist in thick curls. She wore so much make-up that it took Kenzie a minute to figure out the color of her eyes. Kelly Kelly looks down at her phone, smiling. Realizing that she was still staring, Kenzie quickly turns her attention away, pulling a brush out of a side pocket of her bag.

"Kelly, this is Kenzie." Eve places a hand on her friend's shoulder in order to get her attention.

"Hello." Kenzie says.

She shoots a look from under her eyelashes at the new girl. So this was her, huh? The newest addition to the roster? Kelly Kelly almost laughs but quickly stifles it by biting her lip. The girl was short, much shorter than any of the other Divas. She had a petite frame, much like Aj Lee's, but she seemed to be shapeless and muscle-less in her baggy hoodie.

Kenzie's face was very round, making her look almost child-like. Her eyes were big. Kelly would even go as far as to say that they were disproportional to the rest of her small body. Her complexion was creamy, but she was pale, almost like she had never tanned in her life. Despite the make-up, Kelly Kelly could see some very light acne scarring in the girl's cheeks.

Overall, the girl was fairly pretty, Kelly supposed, but nothing close to exceptional... But something about Kenzie made her feel put off...

"It's nice to meet you." Kelly Kelly says as she tosses her hair over her shoulders. What was it about the new Diva that was giving her this feeling? She seemed like a nice enough person... But there just seemed to be something off... Almost like something about her was fake...Kelly pauses for a moment and then decides to give something a try.

"You did a good job tonight."

"Thank you!" Kenzie brightly says, pulling the brush through a few stubborn tangles. "That really means a lot, especially coming from someone like you!" Kelly Kelly flashes a fake smile. So Kenzie was one of those girls... Way too nice and a suck up. Those were the kind of people who got under Kelly's skin simply because she found them fake.

"Did you manage to get rid of those nerves?" Eve asks.

"Yeah, kind of! I did everything you said and it really seemed to help. Thank you so much..." Kelly Kelly bites the inside of her lip and rolls her eyes as she turns her attention back to her phone. Kenzie catches the Diva's actions and falls silent.

"Well do you want to start packing up?" Eve asks Kelly. The two head toward the furthest set of lockers and begin to pull out multiple bags and loose pieces of clothing. Kenzie slides her tennis shoes on and quickly ties them, biting back the words she wanted to ask Kelly Kelly.

"So a few people are meeting up at Mike's house for dinner after the show. You wanna go?" The blonde Diva asks as she tosses her white gym bag over her shoulder.

"How far away does he live? I have an early flight home tomorrow.

"He said that he lives like fifteen minutes away from the arena."

"Well... Yeah, I'll go." Eve says with a small sigh. "What about you, Kenzie? Are you coming?" Kelly Kelly shoots Eve an irritated look. She knew that Kenzie could see, but she didn't care. She didn't like the girl. Yes, it seemed a little unfair since they just met... But Kelly really just did not like Kenzie. She didn't like how hard the girl tried to get everyone to like her, and she especially didn't like how fake she made herself out to be by trying far too hard to be nice.

"No. But thanks for the offer." Kenzie quietly says.

"Alright, that's cool!" Eve smiles and then turns away. What the heck was Kelly Kelly's problem? Kenzie was sure that she hadn't done or said anything offensive, and yet Kelly was acting as if she absolutely could not stand her.

"Have a good night!" Kenzie calls out as the two head for the door.

"Yeah, you too!" Eve says with a wave.

"It was nice meeting you, Kelly!" Kenzie tries once again to be nice to her, but Kelly Kelly turns her back and follows her friend without so much as saying goodbye. Kenzie bites the inside of her cheeks as she watches the two Divas leave. Once the door shuts, she unzips her bag and pulls out her cell phone.

Kenzie quickly goes through her texts, glancing over the messages from her grandparents and a few family friends. Each text is pretty much the same, telling her how good of a job she did and how great she looked on the TV. Kenzie couldn't help but think back to what Punk had said, and she found herself wondering who was lying... The people she cared about or the guy that she just met.. And why was she thinking of him again?

Kenzie shakes her head and gathers up her bag, checking through it just to make sure that she had grabbed all of her belongings. Just as she was about to head out the door, her phone vibrates. With a sigh, Kenzie digs into her jeans pocket and got out her phone. The name on the screen made her heart skip a beat. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. Kenzie sucks in a deep breath and then pulls up the message from the one person who meant more to her than anyone else... Her father.

"_Don't think that what I'm about to say is going to change how I feel about you doing this, because it doesn't... Anyway, good job tonight, baby girl. You made your daddy proud. But next time, wear some longer shorts, would ya_?" She reads the message carefully and smiles.


End file.
